Military Ocean Terminal/Transcript
The Cinematic begins where Henry Stillman talking over to his speaker inside the radio station. *'Henry Stillman:' This is Henry Stillman. These are dark days my friends. A time when it seems as if the very gates of hell have been opened to release nothing less than demons upon us. Cinematic shows the images of a Leaper, Longlegs, and a Executioner. People are fleeing in the streets as a Executioner destroys a building. *'Henry Stillman:' They are appearing in all shapes and sizes--but have no demands. There is no apparent leader with which to negotiate. It seems their sole purpose is only to annihilate the population. Scene shifts to show people being take away by Carrier tentacles. *'Henry Stillman:' There are also reports, disturbing reports of people being taken away for God knows what terrible purpose, never to be seen again. Scene shift to a Chimeran dropship hovering over the city and pans to a group of human fighters battling the Chimera. *'Henry Stillman:' The army is taking the fight to the monsters in places like Boston, New York, and Washington, D.C. But the outcome is far from certain. Scene shifts to a Chimeran dropship hovering near a group of people surrounded by Hybrids, who they proceed to mercilessly shoot them. *'Henry Stillman:' In the meantime reports of atrocities continue to pour in. According to one eyewitness hundreds of cars were lined up, trying to escape Baltimore, when one of their craft strafed the traffic jam. But that isn't the worst of it my friends. We have word that, as people tried to flee Atlantic City, these cowards attacked. Hundreds of men, women, and children were slaughtered. Scene changes back to Henry Stillman. *'Henry Stillman:' But the fight has only just begun. Be brave, stay strong, and remember that it is always darkest before the dawn. God bless us and keep America strong. Cinematic ends. Cutscene After they escaped from Crawlers, Tom Riley meet up with Ellie Martinez who's talking to the group of the Minutemen. *'Ellie Martinez:' Save some stinks for me in Newark. (to Riley) That was quite a show back there. Name's Ellie. Ellie Martinez. She gives his handshake. *'Tom Riley:' Tom Riley. *'Ellie Martinez:' Where you headed? *'Tom Riley:' I'm on my way to find my family. They were with...the convoy. *'Ellie Martinez:' I think I know someone who can help. Come on. Riley follow Ellie to the military base in Bayonne. Scene changes to Riley and Ellie arriving in George Amherst's office where George talking to his soldier as they salute before the soldier leaves the office. *'George Amherst:' This break ain't gonna last long. (sees Ellie and Tom) Ellie! Thanks to you all those people made it through. Your father would be proud. *'Ellie Martinez:' And thanks to Riley here. (Amherst handshake with Riley) Do you know where they are now? *'George Amherst:' Protection Camp in Union, hundred miles west. Right now, it's the safest place on the eastern seaboard. *'Ellie Martinez:' Bill, I need a VTOL. Ellie shows a Grey Tech object to Amherst. *'Ellie Martinez:' If we can find more of this, we could sure use it. It was on a transport reporting to a Richard... *'George Amherst:' Gorrell. *'Ellie Martinez:' You gotta see in action... *'George Amherst:' Forget it. It's dangerous. Richard Gorrell's pet project. Only now, nobody can account for him. (he turns his head at the window, see the US Navy Cruiser Puerto Rico in the distance) No, what we need right now is locked up in that dry dock. Chimera Auger gunshots suddenly shoots through the walls. *'George Amherst:' Hell! Amherst ducks down behind his desk and grabs the radio speaker. *'George Amherst:' Attention all personnel! This is it! Grease those freaks. Riley and Ellie heads to another room and sees a Auger round preparing to hit a solder behind some crates. *'Ellie Martinez:' Look out! The Auger round burns through and decapitates the soldier. *'Ellie Martinez:' No! Ellie rush over to the body, but sees there's nothing she could do. *'Ellie Martinez:' (to Riley) Let's move. Riley looks at the body for a second and heads for the stairs. Gameplay Tom Riley follow Ellie Martinez down to the ground floor. *'Ellie Martinez:' Those are Augers coming through the walls. We gotta take em out. They take out the Steelhead. *'George Amherst Radio:' Show no mercy. Shoot to kill. Riley obtain the Auger Rifle and kill the another Steelhead inside the building before he opens the door. They enters the building as Riley picks up an Auger's Force Barrier and kill several more Hybrids. *'George Amherst Radio:' We got a bogey just off the south dock. See what you can do about it! *'Ellie Martinez:' Looks like we're back to it again. (to Riley) You ready for this? *'Tom Riley:' I'm game if you are. Two Hybrids appears and fire at them. Martinez and Riley return fire, killing two Hybrids. *'George Amherst Radio:' Listen up. They could be anywhere. Eyes peeled! After they kill five Hybrids, Riley opens the door and head upstairs to the mezzanine with Martinez and see the U.S.S. Puerto Rico in a distance. *'Ellie Martinez:' There's that battleship Amherst was talking about. They enters the another room as they heard a gunfire. *'Ellie Martinez:' Oh no. Cutscene Camera zooms-in as Advanced Hybrid jumps down from the hole of the roof and lands onto the mezzanine. The creature noticed them and roar as the camera zooms-out. Gameplay After having kill a small group of Advanced Hybrids and Hybrids, Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley head down to the ground floor as they caught by another small group of ambushing Chimera jumps down from the hole of the roof and surprise them. *'Ellie Martinez:' Ah! Riley, take out those stinks! They managing kills two Advanced Hybrids and a Hybrid. *'Ellie Martinez:' The ship is just out those doors. Keep going. I got a plan. She take another stairs up to the mezzanine and head outside while Riley grab the Hunter and exit through the door and head outside. *'Ellie Martinez:' Cover me! A dropship arrives at near the human positions and sending Chimeran troops to attack all personnel and departs. Riley help the soldiers to take them out. *'Ellie Martinez:' Riley, I can make it to that AA Gun! Another dropship arrives at the position, sending more Chimeran troops and departs. After killing the last wave of Chimeran reinforcements. *'Ellie Martinez:' Great! Now, hit the switch! *'Tom Riley:' The crane, got it. Cutscene Riley flip the control switch and raise the platform. *'Tom Riley:' Okay, it's up! Go! Ellie Martinez run across the platform and reach the AA Gun. She operates the gun and fires at the arriving dropship, damaging it. The dropship is spinning out of control and Martinez jump out of the way before it crash into the AA Gun and destroying it. *'Tom Riley:' No! Ellie! Gameplay Riley kill the Hybrid as he walk through the bunker and under the crash site. Cutscene As Tom Riley looking for her, he saw a downed dropship to the left. *'Tom Riley:' Oh my god. *'George Amherst Radio:' Ellie... Ellie are you there? After Riley heard Amherst's voice on Martinez's phone, he picks it up and Martinez takes it from him. *'Ellie Martinez:' Thanks. I was looking for that. (to Amherst on her phone) This is Ellie. What? (puts her phone away) Incoming. Gameplay After Martinez and Riley kill off the Hybirds and Longlegs. *'Ellie Martinez:' Whoa, cutting it a little close, there. Riley, I think I saw some more of that weapons tech. The stinks have picked it up somewhere. The door opens and soldier is calling for Riley. *'Soldier 1:' Hey, over here! Tom Riley walks up to him. Cutscene *'Tom Riley:' What is it? *'Soldier 1:' We've got a nasty fire real close to magazine D. *'Ellie Martinez:' Amherst needs help downstairs. I'll see you around, huh? When she about to leave, Riley called and Martinez stops. *'Tom Riley:' Ellie, take care of yourself. Martinez shrugs and leaves. *'Soldier 1:' C'mon. Follow me. Riley follows him next to the stairs. Gameplay *'Soldier 1:' Up these stairs. Riley run up the stair and enters the office room as he see another soldier fighting and kill the Hybrid. Riley runs down to the ground floor and take out three Hybrids. *'Soldier 2:' Just keep going, fireman. You can't miss it. Through this way. Riley enters the warehouse and kill the Hybrid shortly after the Chimera jumps down from the hole of the ceiling. He walks up the stairs to the higher floor and obtain those Hedgehog Grenades. *'Soldier 2:' Magazine D is just over there. Keep going! Riley jumps down to the ground floor and head outside to assist the soldiers and kill two Hybrids. *'Tom Riley:' Dammit! The Dropship arrives and sending more wave of Chimera troops. Riley help the soldiers to kill off the group of Chimera and enters the basement loading bay. *'Soldier 3:' It's just through that hallway! Riley running down the hallway in the level A-1. Cutscene Riley enters the Magazine Room D where two soldiers were trying to put out the flames when he notice the sign on the boxes says "WARNING MAGNESIUM FLARES". He trying to stop them from spraying water at the burning magnesium, but it's already too late. *'Tom Riley:' No! Stop! The boxes of burning magnesium explodes and pushing Tom Riley out of the room. He grabs the door frame from falling to the floor and re-enters the room before the door seals. One of the soldiers was killed and another soldier was been badly wounded by the explosions. Gameplay *'Tom Riley:' Hold tight! I'll get you outta here. Riley quickly lifts and puts the injured soldier on his back, carry him to escape from the inferno magazine room. *'Tom Riley:' Magnesium and water. Bad idea. Riley enters the room A-2 and bring the injured soldier to safety where the other two soldiers are chatting. One soldier enters the elevator and the other see Riley who brought the injured soldier. Cutscene One of the soldiers rushes towards Riley who brings the injured soldier over to him. *'Soldier 4:' Hey... Holy Moses! Another soldier comes out of the elevator and help him out. *'Tom Riley:' Watch his right side. Two soldiers carry the injured soldier to the elevator. *'Soldier 5:' We got him. There's a infirmary up a level. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' Riley. *'Tom Riley:' Yeah. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' Riley, you better make your way down there. We could use.. He heads for the another elevator and press the red button. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' We could use a little help. Get down here. *'Tom Riley:' On my way. As he started to descend, the explosion knocked out and damage the elevator. Riley jump out of the elevator and grab the ladder before it crash into the floor below. *'George Amherst Radio:' Attention personnel. Something big has been spotted in the lower floors. Watch yourselves. He drops down to the walkway. Gameplay Riley walk around the elevator shaft and climb down the ladder. He exit the elevator and fight his way through the Level B. After he kill the Chimera in the level B, Riley enters the Level C where the battery main guns kept. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' We gotta make sure these guns get on that battleship! Take the ladder! There's a release lever on the bottom floor. Cutscene He climb down the ladder. *'Ellie Martinez:' Look out! The blast knock Riley off the ladder and fall to the bottom floor. He manages to get up as the Executioner shows up. Gameplay *'Tom Riley:' Oh shit. Tom Riley fight and destroy Executioner. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' Hit the switch down there! These guns are the only way outta here now. Riley hit the switch and the door open. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' Thank god. Get on the elevator! Riley heads for the elevator. Cutscene He got on the elevator and press the red button. *'George Amherst:' Okay, we're clear. Let's put those guns where they belong! The elevator begin to ascend and stop at the top floor where Ellie Martinez hook it up with the crane. *'Ellie Martinez:' Now jump! But...carefully. Gameplay He got off the elevator and walk across the gangplank to the top of the battery main gun. Cutscene Riley jumps on top of the turret as Martinez tighten it up with the cables and push the body of Advanced Hybrid off the edge. *'Ellie Martinez:' Hold on to something! They grab the cables as the crane starts lift it up. *'Tom Riley:' Look! Two Dropships fly past over the base and heading straight for the city. *'Ellie Martinez:' Alright. Yes! We got em! The Giant insect-like Chimera emerging from the Upper New York Bay and attacking the naval base and hit the turret, nearly knocking Ellie off her balance, but she barely grab the cable. *'Tom Riley:' Ellie! Riley lose his balance grip and slide down towards Martinez. She about to grab his hand, but he out of reach as the turret swings and Riley slide off the turret. *'Ellie Martinez:' Riley! He lands on top of the Abomination's back and quickly back on his feet. Gameplay *'George Amherst Radio:' All hands to the front. It's a big sucker. Two Chimeran creatures appears and shots him with its fireballs. Riley quickly destroy them. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' Oh Jesus, where did that come form? Riley, are you alright? *'Tom Riley:' Just great. After Riley found the vital cooling implant. *'Ellie Martinez Radio:' Riley, it's tearing up the base! You gotta stop it! *'Tom Riley:' I'll see what I can do. Cutscene After Riley destroys three vital cooling implants, Abomination try to shake him off his balance. Riley fall off its back, sliding down the monster's body and land on the ground. Gameplay Riley managed to get back on his feet and battle Abomination. Cutscene As the fierce battle ends, Tom Riley finally kill the Abomination when he blow up the lower monster's jaw and releasing huge gushes of blood. *'Ellie Martinez:' (impressed) Wow. The mortality wounded Abomination let out its final roar. *'Ellie Martinez:' Nice work, Riley. The Abomination collapse its head and die. Cutscene After they protected the base and killed Abomination, Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley walk to the VTOL on the landing pad where Amherst and a soldier were talking as fully-armed US Navy Cruiser fire open and shoot down several Chimeran dropships. *'George Amherst:' Well, I'd say you've earned your VTOL. Head to Station Kali on Ellis Island. If there's anyone there, ask for Room 429. That's all I can tell you. *'Ellie Martinez:' Alright. When she about to get on-board, Amherst stop and tell her one more thing. *'George Amherst:' Steer control of Richard Gorrell. She enters the VTOL and Amherst talks to Riley. *'George Amherst:' I heard you have family in Union. I hope this makes the journey a little easier. (to all military personnel) Alright, you bottom feeders! Quit gawkin' at that carcass and moppin' up! Riley enters the VTOL where Martinez give her sign motion to pilot that they're ready for take-off. *'VTOL Pilot:' Hang on tight we are taking a bit of a detour. The VTOL taking off as the cutscene fades into black. Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Transcripts